Incontrare
by Constance.Tatum
Summary: Bella tried to deny her attraction to her son's room mate. Edward felt guilty for finding her beautiful and sexy. Is an encounter between the two of them forbidden... or unavoidable?


Huge thanks to Maria Holmes for the amazing banner that she made for this story and the help she gave me in pushing me to finish it! Warning: Sexual content and adult language. So kiddies, don't read!

_**Incontrare**_

Edward POV

My first day of college proved to be a very exciting experience. The classes, the girls, the upcoming parties. It seemed like it would all be an awesome experience and I was looking forward to it. My roommate Jasper seemed to be as equally excited and we had both been invited to a party on the other side of campus where a fraternity resided at. One of the guys in our gym class, Emmett, had invited us after we worked out together.

Jasper was more nervous than me and I could understand why. His mother had been nagging him constantly throughout the day wanting to know what he was up to, what his next class was, etc. I could understand his mom being nosy but c'mon… She didn't have to be *that* nosy, did she?

My mom, on the other hand, wasn't as worrisome. She seemed to always know what would happen before it did and if anything severe occurred; she would call out of the blue asking how I was. But that was about it. She never nagged, bothered or checked up on me to be nosy.

"Hey Edward, do you think we could stop by your apartment? My mom is dropping off some more boxes for me. I don't want her to have to haul all of them out of the car." I nodded my agreement, but inside I was scowling. Why did I have to meet his mom? Next thing you know, she'll be calling *me* to check on him. I sighed inwardly and rode with him to what was now called 'our' apartment but I guess he still hadn't grown accustomed to it.

Me on the other hand, thrived for a room mate. I was naturally a person who kept to myself and was happy to do so, but after staying on my own for a few months, I grew tired of the quiet and solitude. I needed a friend and someone to talk to and after meeting Jasper in psychology on our first day, I knew that he was the only candidate that wouldn't agitate me to no end.

We pulled up into the parking lot of the complex and from Jasper's excitement you would think that he hadn't seen his mom in years but in reality, it had only been two weeks. She was clingy like that and honestly, I had no right to hold it against her.

From what Jasper had told me over time, his father had passed shortly after he was born. They were young when they had him and at 16 and 18 years old, they had been ridiculed endlessly until they moved away with what little they had in their possession.

Shortly after Jasper was born, his dad was in a terrible car accident that left them on their own and his mom a sobbing mess.

So in a way, I was very understanding in why she smothered him so much. My mom, on the other hand? She wasn't exactly flighty but she was very eccentric and easy-going. She had never married my dad when they got pregnant at 18, instead she wanted to fulfill her goals in life with me as a side-kick. Nothing held her back from her dreams and she reminds me of that every day, encouraging me to do the same.

Jasper's laugh rang out, breaking me of my thoughts as he watched a short brunette try to lift a medium-sized box from the back of her SUV. Not to be a perve or anything... Okay, yes I'm a perve. But c'mon.. the only thing I could see at the moment was her ass and it wasn't bad looking at all.

"Come on man, stop checking out my mom's ass! She's my mom!" I felt a slap to the back of my head and stared at Jasper in disbelief. I know he did not just smack me!

"What's your problem, dude? She's got a hot ass! I can't help but look!" Jasper glared at me playfully and proceeded to exit the car, gently pushing his mom aside and grabbing the box for her. For some reason, I was suddenly nervous and reluctant about getting out of the car. I mean, yeah, I found her attractive and all, but I was currently sporting a raging hard-on for this woman and I haven't even seen her face!

"Are you coming or not?" I heard him ask as I nodded to myself and started to think of anything I could that would bring the little man down so she wouldn't notice. God forbid the first time I meet her, I embarrass her with my excitement at seeing her.

Walking up to them, I still hadn't seen her face or her front side, only the delectable back end. And what a nice one it was.. Oh for the love of god, go down!

"Edward this is my mom, Ms. Swan. Mom, this is Edward, my room mate." And with those words, she turned around and I found myself speechless. How old was she again?

"Edward, call me Bella, please. Miss just makes me feel old. And don't you say it, Jasper!" She shook her finger at him weakly while smiling brightly. Yeah, I was smitten.

"So, why don't we go ahead and get these boxes upstairs so my mom can go. She has a two hour drive and I don't like her gone after dark." I stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Wasn't she the mother and him, the son? She wasn't a teenager. At least as far as I knew, anyway.

And after putting five boxes in our extra bedroom, we bid Bella a goodbye and then started to get ready for the frat party that awaited us. And yet I still couldn't get the cute, older brunette out of my head.

Bella POV – _A Month Later_

_Get it together, Bella! He's just a kid! The same age as your kid! _The more I told myself those words, the harder it was to believe it myself. As soon as I saw him, my heart started beating so badly that I thought I would have a heart attack. I may be a mom and older; but I'm not that old, dammit!

I sighed to myself and clocked in at the book store that I owned and worked at full time. It had been a few months after I had been introduced to Jasper's friend and since then, I haven't been able to push him out of my head. I knew it was wrong and disgusting that I thought of the young man this way, but it had been a very long time since I had felt any sort of arousal for anyone. I had my flings here and there with men my own age, of course but still, it had been a while since even that happened. I mostly used my hidden toys that were in a locked chest under my bed that no one knew about.

"Hey Ms. Bella, how's your son doing? He's in college now, isn't he?" Mrs. Cope asked as I nodded and smiled at her warmly. Mrs. Cope was in her early 70's and still going strong, although with a 50 year old husband, I would imagine so. That had to make you feel younger, right? Having a younger man to keep you on the go? I shook my head to myself and strained to hear the rest of Mrs. Copes' ramblings.

"Yes ma'am, he's doing great. He moved into an apartment with a classmate and seems to be happy. He became bored with the dorm life, I guess. You know how young boys are." I gave her a wink at that and she started to blush profusely although she didn't seem bothered by my innocent jibing.

"You know what you need, deary? A young stallion to show you a good time. Mark my words, it'll make you feel ten years younger! I know this from experience, y'know..." She winked at the last statement and suddenly, I was the one blushing profusely.

"Mrs. Cope! I'm too old for all that, you know I'm not in the dating scene right now!"

"And whose to say you should be? Have a little fun, go out to the college bars! See what you can find!" And with those parting words, Mrs. Cope left the store in search of someone else to give her cougar-wisdom to, I'd guess.

I laughed quietly at the whole situation and started to open the inventory boxes of new books that had been delivered today. I would not think of this Edward boy again! I would go out tonight after I sorted the books and I would find a man my own age to occupy my time. I would go bar hopping!

And I would enjoy it, dammit!

Edward POV

The next few months flew by and I still couldn't get Ms. Bella or her delectable body out of my head. In an effort to avoid thoughts of her, I immersed myself into my schooling and attending every party that I heard about.

We were invited to another one of Emmett's parties and after an hour of being there, I was ready to high tail it out of there. I may be a college boy but I wasn't into the whole frat party thing. I would much rather go to a cozy, quiet bar and drink.

Once Emmett and Jasper started slurping jello-shots off of random girls' bodies, I knew that we wouldn't be leaving any time soon. I told Emmett's friend, Rosalie, that I would be taking a cab. She nodded but really didn't pay me any attention. She was too concerned with the red-head that was currently allowing Emmett to drink jello-shots off of her stomach. I grimaced to myself at the argument _that _would cause. Rosalie had been very adamant in her pursuing of Emmett but he hadn't been so inviting. Of course, as a friend, he loved her to death and found that she was the only friend he had to talk to, hence his reluctance to take things further. Plus, he wanted to live it up with a single life before he got settled down after college, no matter who pursued him.

I had used my cell phone previously to call a cab and when I walked outside, I wasn't disappointed to see it waiting for me. I knew that I should head home but something told me that I needed to go have a little bit of fun by myself at a bar where I could nurse my beer and find a young girl to spend my night with.

The new bar called Eclipse had opened a few weeks ago and still hadn't gained the customers that they wanted. Due to this being a college town, they thought that the kids would come flocking but unfortunately for them, that didn't happen.

It was a casual bar with casual people and that's what I loved about it.

Paying the cabby, I stepped out and walked inside to find a seat at the bar. It always felt like I was a sore thumb when I sat at one of the tables and being at the bar, I could always converse with the bar-tender that worked there.

"What can I get you, man? Beer or liquor?" The bar-keep asked.

"Just give me a bud light and keep em' coming." He nodded and walked to the small cooler under the bar to grab my choice of poison tonight.

For the next hour or so, I nursed four beers and watched a football game on the TV above the bar. I lost count of beer consumption after 5 so I knew that I was on my way to becoming wasted. But hey, maybe that would help with getting a friend tonight to have some fun with.

I noticed as the night wore on, that more people started to show up. Not much, mind you but enough to hear a constant buzz of people talking. Turning around on the stool, I faced the other patrons and looked around, hoping I would recognize someone.

And when I viewed the back corner of the bar, there at a small table, sat Jasper's mom. She was also nursing a beer, looking around warily at the other people with apprehensive eyes. I smirked to myself in my drunken haze and slapped my cheek weakly, to try to sober myself. Ms. Bella didn't need to see me like this...

But as I kept watching her for signs of her mood, I couldn't contain the blush that filled my cheeks as she suddenly made eye contact with me and blushed also. That blush alone awakened something inside of me that I had never experienced before. Courage and determination captivated my emotions.

So what, if Jasper was her son and my room mate? Nobody had to know, right? Or so my drunken mind told me. Deep in the pit of my stomach, I knew this was a bad idea but I couldn't find it in me to care anymore. This woman had been on my mind for a couple of months now and I need to get her out of my system fast.

So I took up shakily and grabbed my beer, sauntering over to her with a lazy grin on my face. Yeah, this would work out great!

Bella POV

_Holy shit, is that Edward? Why is he coming over here?! _I continued to mentally freak out as he walked over towards my table slowly. He looked a little bit intoxicated and really, I was being generous with my wording. He looked absolutely wasted!

"Is this seat taken?" he asked gently, catching me off guard with his soft tone of voice. Maybe he wasn't as drunk as I first assumed..

"Um... sure, I guess. How are you, Edward?" I asked, hoping to keep the conversation casual when in reality, I wanted to jump on top of him and hump him senseless. How many beers have I had, again? I looked down to the drink in question and noticed that only two empty ones sat on the table. Okay, so I wasn't drunk _yet. _

"Pretty good, can't complain. Came out to see what the big deal about this bar was but I haven't been convinced of its' popularity yet." He smirked at that statement, seeming to want to stay with casual conversation also. I could only hope.

"This is the first time that I've been here also. And I really like it. Not too over the top but not a hole in the wall." I continued to drink my beer, not paying attention to the amount I continued to drink. It seemed like hours had past but in reality, it had only been 20 minutes and it looked as if Edward was sobering up or trying to appear sober. I was buzzing quietly in my seat, trying not to seem too anxious with the situation.

After thinking for a few minutes, I could no longer hold in my attraction and really, what did it matter? I wouldn't tell anyone if something were to happen and surely Edward wouldn't spill the beans either, right? It could just be between us and if he rejected me, I would go quietly with my tail between my legs. Yes, I could do this. I may have been out of the game for a while but I still had skills that I could put to good use.

"So, do you have a girlfriend, Edward?" At my question, he immediately choked on his drink and my instincts kicked in as I started patting him on the back really hard and lifting his arm. He looked at me curiously as he coughed and started to regain his speech after a moment.

"No I don't but I'm hoping to change that tonight. Or for the night, at least. Not that I don't want a girlfriend but... no, I don't have one" And he was adorably cute when he became flustered. I wasn't quite as shy as I had once been but I still wasn't completely comfortable with bearing my soul. Maybe if I started to flirt, it would encourage him and he would take over.

I smiled at him as he blushed and ordered a coca cola from the nearby waitress. So he wanted to stay somewhat sober, I'd guess. I took his actions into consideration and ordered myself a sprite also. After all, I couldn't seem too desperate, could I?

Regardless of my flirting, he may not even want an old hag like me... At 37 years old, I was by far no good catch but I could make up for that somehow. Or so I thought. I had a 'mommy body' from when I gave birth to Jasper. My hips were a little wide, my breasts not that full after 2 years of breast-feeding and age. And my belly certainly wasn't as flat as it once was. The more I thought about my attributes, the more I started to realize that this was probably a huge mistake in the making. I certainly couldn't pick up a 21 year old man.. It was wrong on so many levels! And as my resolve started to form in my mind that I needed to get out of here fast, I felt a warm touch on my leg and looked up into the hooded eyes of Edward. I felt my breath stop momentarily as he smiled that lazy smile and made my panties damp with moisture.

_Oh My God..._

Edward POV

So if she wasn't going to take the initiative and be brave, I would be for both of us. From the look in her eyes I knew that she was interested in me, just not quite sure what she wanted to do, I'd guess.

She still hadn't slapped my hand away and I found that encouraging. I started to rub circles on her thigh to gauge just how comfortable she was with my touches. If she didn't like it, she could always push my hand away and I would stop immediately.

I could see the blush creeping up again as she stared at my ministrations and I took my other hand to lift up her chin so that I could look into her eyes. I needed to know if she would be okay with my advances. If they were welcome and wanted.

"Why do you keep looking down?" I asked, hoping that my voice was soft enough not to make her even more nervous. She gulped silently and steeled herself uncertainly.

"I'm afraid that I'm just imagining this. Imagining you.. I'm afraid that I'll wake up and this will be all an erotic dream." she said shyly and I had to strain my ears to hear what she said. But what she said, made me very upset over how she perceived herself.

"You think that I don't want you? Because of our age difference?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't give me the answer I knew would come.

"I'm 37 years old... I'm not as skinny as I use to be and I have rolls.. A young college guy like you doesn't want someone like me. An old hag.." She seemed to whisper that last part to herself and I lift her chin a little more aggressively to look me in the eyes.

"You are no old hag.. Far from it, actually. And if you would let me, I could show you just how I see you. I think your a very beautiful woman and that's not just my hormones talking because I know you were going to say otherwise... Let me show you?" At my words, her mouth seemed to freeze and she openly gaped at me incredulously.

"Are you really serious?" she finally asked after she had gained her composure.. and looked at me unsurely.

"I'm positive." I replied, grabbing her hand and helping her to stand so we could find somewhere more quiet.

Bella POV

My nerves were going crazy as we walked out of the bar together loosely holding hands. I was immediately scared that someone Jasper knew would see us and my mind started operating in over drive.

But once I glanced over to Edward's casual demeanor, it put me at ease with our situation. We opted to go to a local hotel room and I had insisted that we go to the nearest one but Edward had other plans.

He had explained that his mother was currently out of town, visiting relatives and the apartment, along with his old bedroom, were up for grabs. He probably had other underlying thoughts but didn't voice them to me on the way there. We hailed a cab and sat in the car, huddled together comfortably in the back seat.

"Are you sure about this, Edward?" I asked meekly, hoping that he hadn't changed his mind but still wanting to make sure he wasn't jumping the gun too quickly.

I mean, I wasn't as reluctant with the whole situation, I had lived many years living a boring existence but he was still young. Still impressionable and in a way, I felt somewhat responsible for this whole thing.

But nervousness aside, I was very anxious to see where this was going and how it would end up. Would he be disappointed with me after he saw me without clothing or would he be pleased at what he saw?

"I'm 100% sure, Bella. I want nothing else more in the world than to be with you." He smiled softly and kissed my hand, causing me to blush once again.

Too soon, we pulled into the parking lot of his mother's complex. It looked to be modest but fancy and I found myself wondering if they had a vacancy in one of them so that I could live closer to my son. I shook my head at that thought and berated myself for pursuing something with his best friend. I really did feel guilty about it but I only had one life to live. He had to let me live my life my way and allow me to make mistakes, much like he has done over the years.

"We're here, Bella." he interrupted my thoughts and we slowly climbed out of the cab and I stood up, taking in my surroundings. Making sure I knew where we were if I had to make an escape.

We walked up the walkway to the entrance door and made our way to the second floor apartment, where I guessed they lived. We didn't say much on our way up but the silence was comforting in a way that we both had no cold feet over what we were about to do. Well, mind-changing feelings, anyway.

He struggled with unlocking the door for a minute and I could barely tell that his hands were shaking a little as he put the keys in the door knob. I smiled gently to myself and followed him in once the door was unlocked.

When he turned to face me, I could tell that he was very sure about this encounter. Sure about us. There was a pure, unadulterated lust in his gaze and he slowly strode towards me with a sly, playful smile on his face.

When he kissed me, I suddenly felt my whole body light up in a massive bundle of arousal, taking away my incoherent thoughts and replacing them with ways that I could show this man how beautiful he was.

"Bedroom." he mumbled as he gathered me into his arms and carried me to the room at the end of the hall, shutting the door behind us. It clicked as he locked it and threw me on the bed gently, slowly crawling up my body and staring into my eyes.

I suddenly felt naked in his presence although no clothes had been shed yet. He didn't seem to be as anxious anymore and seemed sure of himself, once more. He slowly lifted my flimsy white t-shirt, trailing his fingers on my skin as he lifted it over my head. I blushed again and tried to hold in my laughter at the slight tickling feeling, and before I knew it, he had my bra unstrapped. I automatically went to cover myself with my hands, afraid that he would hate my breasts. They weren't full and perky like before. They were now flat with a little sagging but I just knew that once he saw my body, he would refuse to sleep with me. Would want nothing to do with me.

"Why are you covering up, beautiful? Let me see you.." I hesitated at his words and tried to gain composure of my racing heart.

"I'm not all that great, Edward.." I whispered as he took my hands gently in his own and held them to my sides. He wasn't aggressive nor was he gentle either.

He looked down on my breasts as my chest heaved up and down from the stress I was currently putting myself under. He released one of my hands to palm my left breast and glanced at me, his eyes softer now.

"How can you not call these great? They're not fake and more than a handful is always a waste to me..." He smiled gently and proceeded to dip down, trailing his tongue around my nipple. They hardened almost immediately and I felt myself start to come unhinged with every nip he took.

Switching between breasts, he continued his ministrations as I ran my fingers through his wild hair. I couldn't believe that this beautiful man wanted me, wanted to be with me in the most intimate of ways. I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I watched as he started to move up, looking me in the eyes as he palmed my breast once again and kissed me deeply, causing my eyes to flutter closed.

If I were asked if I had ever expected this to happen, I would have said no and that they were crazy. This kind of thing only happened in my wildest dreams and most recently, those included Edward.

His hand moved lower, grazing the button of my jeans and my eyes opened immediately. I knew he was asking permission and I bucked my hips upwards in an invitation to explore.

Fumbling with the button and zipper for a millisecond, my jeans were off and on the floor with my shirt. The panties soon followed and I was now completely bare before him. He slid down my body slowly, making his way downwards to my most intimate of areas and my eyes rolled as his tongue made contact with the sensitive bud between my legs.

I could hear him moan enthusiastically as his tongue dipped between my lips and his finger soon started to pump inside me as I moaned. Writhing on the bed, my hands soon found the messy head of hair and I tugged on it gently as he kept going. My release was going to come too soon and I could feel it building in my belly.

Glancing to me as he dipped and licked, I came apart in his mouth as he greedily licked my folds dry. He continued pumping his finger as he made his way back up, licking his lips and smiling at me.

"Your very delectable, you know that, right?" He asked, as I grinned and turned him over suddenly, taking control of the situation.

"Not as delectable as you're going to be... Sit back and enjoy yourself.." I said as I straddled him and proceeded to take off all of his clothes.

It wasn't fair for me to be completely naked and him clothed all over, now, was it?

Edward POV

When Bella started to take charge, I just knew I wouldn't last that long but I was pleasantly surprised to find that she had no problem returning the favor.

After shedding my clothes, she started to rub her small hands up and down my chest, playfully teasing me. I resisted the urge to buck my hips and held onto the sheets as she made her way down to the place I wanted her most.

Wrapping her hands around my dick, she tentatively licked the head and started to pump her hand. I tried to keep the moaning down to a minimum but was unsuccessful as she took her hands away and wrapped her lips around me. I couldn't resist the urge to buck my hips any longer and she giggled around my dick as I bucked and caused a humming sensation to hit me.

She pumped her mouth up and down, as I gently grabbed her hair and guided her head. This seemed to egg her on and after a few minutes, I felt the need to be inside of her.

I gently urged her to sit up and she looked at me questioningly, doubt showing in her eyes. I smiled warmly and pushed her down, soon towering over her. I kissed her fiercely again, trying to show how much I wanted her and needed to be inside of her.

"Are you sure? If you want to back out now, I understand. But I need to be inside you because your mouth feels so good that I might finish earlier than expected." She nodded her head and ran her hands up and down my back, stopping hesitantly on my ass and guiding it forward to her opening.

Once I was lined up, I pushed in slowly and moaned loudly at the feeling. I heard that most older women weren't as tight as in their youth but I was pleasantly surprised at how good she felt. She obviously seemed to think so also because when I entered, she let out a low moan also.

I kissed her again as I started to pump in and out slowly, gauging her reaction to the intense feeling.

"Faster." she murmured and at last I finally let go of my inhibitions and started to plow into her at an aggressive speed. I could hear her sharp intake of breath at my change of pace and if it weren't for her moaning, I would've slowed down.

"You-feel-so-great, Bella!" I grunted with every stroke and this seemed to urge her moans on even more. She tangled her fingers in my hair again and it went straight to my dick, making it even hard if that were possible.

"Don't stop, please! Don't!" she screamed as I changed positions and sat up, bring her with me on my lap. This constricted our movements a little but I was able to gain my composure before I let a load out prematurely. I didn't want to go out with that kind of bang!

"Never." Was all I could reply as we sat there looking at each other as she momentarily took over with our rhythm. I gazed at her in wonderment, amazed that this woman wasn't married or involved with someone. Surely someone as beautiful and sexy as her would have men banging on her front door, no matter her age.

I grabbed her hips gently, easing them up and down as she moved. She smiled at me with lust in her eyes and I knew that I wouldn't last much longer if she kept looking at me like that.

At first, I had thought that this situation would be a one-time thing but I had all intentions of asking her out and seeing where it could go. This women captivated me in all ways possible and I was finding it harder to end this. Afraid that she'd disappear after wards.

Once I gained control of myself, I slowly stood off of the bed as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I intended to finish this in the shower, hoping it would show her that even after having sex, we would still continue other endeavors after wards.

"Where are we going?" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me closely.

"Shower. I want to talk to you and it'll be easier for us to clean up..." I said as she nodded hesitantly. That wasn't the look I had hoped to see from her but I would remedy that soon enough.

Setting her down momentarily, I started the shower and put it at a comfortable temperature, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold for her. I grabbed her hand once again and led her in, hoping that she would get the hint that I wasn't going anywhere for a while.

Bella POV

When he started to enter the bathroom to start the shower for us, I became scared that he was in a hurry to get washed up after-wards and kick me out.

After we stepped in, he palmed my face and kissed me deeply, sending a renewed spark of lust into my core. I sighed inwardly in a comfortable bubble of ecstasy as we resumed our groping of each other. He grabbed my hips gently, lifting me up against the shower wall and entering me quickly, causing his legs to buckle a little. I grabbed onto his shoulders a little tighter and he seemed to be back in full force as he started to move against me.

Once we got back into the rhythm of our love-making, I could tell that he wasn't far from release and that thought scared me. Would he make me leave?

My attention was then brought back to him again as his hand went between us and started to massage slow, circular motions on my clit and I started to buck my hips against his. He grinned a little at my forwardness and spurred on, moving even faster.

As he kept the motions of his fingers going on my clit, I marveled at how full and lengthy he was. He felt so good inside me and I never wanted it to end, ever. But reality was a hard slap in the face as I felt my release chomping at the bits to be let out.

I could hear a shrill cry escape my lips as I came but it felt foreign to me as I heard it. At the same time, Edward started to grunt and move even faster inside of me. Too soon, we were both screaming and moaning in ecstasy as we came together.

After a few minutes of stay in that same position, Edward lowered me down to a standing position and removed the condom that I had forgot to ask him about as he opened the curtain and tossed it in the trash.

I blushed at being so careless but at the moment, I didn't care. I was euphoric in the aftermath of it all and I honestly hoped that he wouldn't ask me to leave soon.

Sensing my uneasiness, he gathered me in a tight hug and whispered in my ear, "Would you like to stay the night? Mom shouldn't be home for a couple more days."

"I'll stay for as long as you want me to" I replied, with an intense trying to insinuate that I mean in his life, not just the apartment.

"I plan on keeping you for quite a while, Bella..." He nudges me playfully as wrap my arms around him tighter.

I smiled widely into his neck and silently squealed in my head like a teenage girl. This man was all kinds of wonderful and he wanted me at the moment for more than just sex.

I nodded eagerly and pulled back, placing kisses on his face as he grinned back.

For the next thirty minutes, we spent our time washing each other and conversing about our likes/dislikes, you name it. I was at peace with this moment and I was reluctant to let it go. But hopefully, he would continue to prove me wrong in his actions.

Edward POV

I had no idea what my intentions were with Bella but I knew that I wanted to be around her all the time, take her out on dates. Things that normal couples did.

I didn't know what the future held for us and I knew that if I wanted to keep this up, I would have to have a long talk with Jasper about us. I had a feeling it wouldn't go as planned in my head nor would it be pretty. But as I looked into Bella's eyes and all too willing face, I knew that none of that mattered. The age difference, our positions in life, nothing else could smash my sudden feelings of adoration for this woman.

For the next few days while my mother was gone, we had sex for hours on end, enjoying the 'honeymoon-ness' of our encounter. We showered, bathed, watched TV and bought take-out when we had no energy to cook.

I simply enjoyed her company and really, the (great) sex was an awesome bonus second to being around her.

The real world would surely engulf us over the next few weeks but I couldn't find it in me to be scared or unsure. I was sure about her and vice versa, so I figured that we could handle all of the extra things.

I simply wanted her and nothing else could compare to or break that.

The End.

Author's Note: Once again, I'd like to give a HUGE GIGANTIC thank you to Maria Holmes who inspired me to finish this one-shot and also created the banner for it. Without her, I would've never thought of finishing it!


End file.
